<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will stay here with you by shielding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446861">I will stay here with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shielding/pseuds/shielding'>shielding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And this is kinda cheesy, Canon Universe, F/F, Licking, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow burn porn?, Songfic, They love each other so much, Vaginal Fingering, gay shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shielding/pseuds/shielding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirsty Jamie wants to pleasure Dani but it might end up to mutual fun. Fluffy porn with some deep thoughts in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will stay here with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Damie Holiday Exchange, the fic dedicated to HB c: I tried to make it as fluffy as I could, hehe~</p><p>Ps. Also a songfic to a lovely 1987's hit: Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now. The lyrics fits them so well.</p><p>Please let me know if you like! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lookin' in your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see a paradise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This world that I've found is too good to be true</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pulsing shine of the millions of little lights was making shadows around two young women when they sat on the cold balcony. Their backs were leaning against each other’s and the silence was peaceful, they were restful even the day had been long. Dani closed her eyes and listened to Jamie’s steady breathing close to her. She felt grateful to have her here after all what had happened earlier this year.<br/>
<br/>
"Can you feel it?" Dani’s gentle voice asked quietly, like a louder voice would break the beauty of the night. A smooth wind waved both of their curls and Jamie’s eyelids opened, the starlight reflecting from her dark eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Can I feel what, love?” Jamie’s tone was warm and silent, Dani forgetting the coldness of the wind for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
“Hope.” The blonde whispered and smiled to herself, the blue and brown hues looking down and fidgeting with the hem of her jacket.<br/>
<br/>
Jamie was silent, her gaze flying from one star to another, all of the millions seen at once.<br/>
<br/>
“Yea.” She smiled sideways, her hand moving back to touch lightly against Dani’s, to feel her presence. A single firework exploded in the distance, the sound echoing around the city and Jamie smiled wider. There was <em>hope</em> in the air. A new year was above them, both of the women ready to welcome whatever it had in storage for them. A new beginning.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Standin' here beside you</em></p><p>
  <em>Want so much to give you</em>
</p><p><em>This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As the minutes passed by, Dani and Jamie intertwined their cold fingers, acting like they didn’t do anything by staying in silence. Dani was listening to the night air shift around them, the wind whistling chilly tones and the city’s muffled sounds carrying up to them. Jamie had talked Dani over for the Christmas in Vermont, both of them having a lovely time in the small city for the past week. In Vermont one could smell the perfume and aftershave of all the people walking by, taste the delicious food in restaurants and cafes which were on almost every street, and sense that distinct scent you can never find anywhere except in the center of a city. One could hear the cars rushing by, slight snippets of conversations between the strangers constantly streaming by. The air tasted fresh for a city with half a million residents, and the colors all around were sharp, bright, simply attention-grabbing. Jamie had fallen for the city and the beautiful forests around it, her heart yearning to stay here. There was hope Dani would want to move here with her and help the gardener’s dream of her own flower shop to happen. Pure excitement bubbled in her chest for the first time in many years and she felt like melting into the feeling like ice-cream on a warm porcelain bowl, slowly but inevitably. Together, they could do it. They could do anything.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that</em></p><p>
  <em>Put your hand in my hand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, don't ever look back, let the world around us just fall apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, we can make it</em>
</p><p><em>If we're heart to heart<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, the sky teared into bright shine from its blackness, a shower of colors exploding all around them. Jamie was first to stand up, her stretched down hand helping Dani to push herself up and both of them looked at the sight in front of them with wide eyes. The colors were blooming all around the city, coloring the roofs of the buildings in yellow and blue shades, the gray smoke lingering in the air after every colorful shot. The fireworks bloomed in the most beautiful ways, some of them dropping down like fire, some of them exploding in every direction and the sparks slowly falling down from the sky. The moment was grand and flamboyant, Dani’s eyes glistening of forming tears. Dani felt like she was finally at home with Jamie. She didn’t want anything else than Jamie next to her, her safety and personality wrapping all around her heart. Jamie liked funny hats, she told odd facts about skyscrapers and she drank cinnamon latte with her even if it tasted bad, Dani’s mind crashing against the wall of feelings all over again.<br/>
<br/>
“Happy New Year.” Dani wished joyfully and curled her arm around Jamie’s waist. The brunette pulled Dani closer, both of them not being able to resist the urge to shift and hug each other tightly. The fireworks continued to pop on the sky, unevenly and loudly, either of the two not daring to let go for a long while. Jamie peppered small kisses to Dani’s cheek and lips, her hands hugging tightly to keep her close. Dani laughed gently at the feeling of Jamie’s cold nose against her skin, her hands petting the other’s back.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>And we can build this dream together</em></p><p>
  <em>Standing strong forever</em>
</p><p><em>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>Jamie hadn’t seen fireworks in years, her time at Bly leaving her out of many festivities. Back there she had her plants, the longs days at work and lonely nights in her small apartment where Bonnie Tyler was echoing through the floor past midnight. But now, everything was changing to better. Different.<br/>
<br/>
“Happy New Year, Poppins. Our year.” Jamie finally answered, the smile visible in her voice. The colorful shower in the sky was coming down, the sounds slowly calming down and the cheering crowds leaving the streets. The two shadows disappeared from the balcony as they stepped inside the room together, almost touching each other and both of them smiling widely. Two hearts knew the same thing as the starry night sky – the thing what they admitted only to themselves.<br/>
<br/>
The hotel room’s wallpaper was a warm semi-translucent gold, the white patterns on it shaped as a hexagon, together delivering the effect of a sweet honey comb cocoon. The paper’s color had faded over time, reminding that the building was way older than them. In the middle of the room was a wooden table, a golden flower vase pillared in the middle of the scraped wood, dazzled with red lilies and white camellias, emitting a natural fragrance. The yellowish light made everything look soft to the gaze, the room bathing in the warm dim lightning. Jamie would want to make their apartment beautiful and decorate it with flowers of all Dani’s favorite colors, but that could happen later. For today, they would be sharing this hotel room and Jamie had plans for them to enjoy it. Some distant sounds of the fireworks were still coming from the city, everyone gathering to the pubs and nightclubs to celebrate the change of the year. Once Jamie had been one of those people, one of those restless souls who needed to drink down the change of the year alone. Last year she had been sitting late at night in the greenhouse, listening Flora and Miles enjoy the fireworks what Owen was shooting to the sky for them. But this year she was here with Dani and she couldn’t imagine a better place to be at, her mind filling with gratefulness.<br/>
<br/>
Dani walked in and slid the jacket away from her shoulders, Jamie following her example and getting rid of the wintery clothing. Dani blew air in her hands and rubbed them to make them warm again, the gardener approaching her girlfriend with a little mischievous smirk.<br/>
<br/>
“You could take the rest off, I wouldn’t mind.” Jamie winked an eye, the hazel eyes dropping down Dani’s body slowly.<br/>
<br/>
“Jamie.” Dani tried to scold, but Jamie could see the corners of her lips twitching up, her breathing stopping for a second before she had gathered her composure again. Jamie had enjoyed their busy Christmas week and the festivities, but there hadn’t been a lot of time for just the two of them. They had seen all the city lights, prepared gifts for each other and Jamie had been checking out plenty of rentable business premises in the area, but there had been a lack of one-on-one time between them.<br/>
<br/>
“Uhm, wine?” Dani suggested with a small smile, looking at the open bottle of fine red wine they had left on the table earlier on.<br/>
<br/>
“Cheers, but no.” Jamie replied simply, setting both of their jackets near the doorway’s clothing stand.<br/>
<br/>
Dani frowned, feeling a little troubled what else to offer. “Well, we… We still have the crackers, if you’d like?”<br/>
<br/>
“I think I’d prefer…” Jamie’s words come out slowed down, a certain hint behind them. “<em>You</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Me?” Dani’s voice was airy and she bit down her lip and looked at her, Jamie could feel it, she could sense Dani's gaze on her and a small imperceptible look on her direction confirmed it. People had stared at Jamie over the years, gazed at her with different kind of judgements and expectations. At prison some people looked at her with no life behind their eyes, the doctors from the past giving a cold stare, her phycologist Tamara drilling through her mind with just a look, the kids at Bly looking at her with joy on their faces, so many kinds of stares she could hardly keep a count of them. But there was never curiosity and lust, not in the same way how Dani was looking at her at that moment.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>I will stay here with you</em></p><p>
  <em>Take you to the good times</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you through the bad times</em>
</p><p><em>Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>Jamie walked across the room, hovering behind Dani and making the blonde’s cheeks turn into a beautiful light pink tint. She brushed the curls away from Dani’s neck, placing a tender kiss on the sensitive skin, her hands roaming along the shape of the other’s side. Dani sighed quietly, her eyes fluttering half closed. Jamie shifted around in front of her, landed her hands on the blonde’s hips and squeezed, gently pulling her back with her towards the bed. Dani’s eyes were dreamy, the remains of starlight twinkling in them, her chest heaving up and down a little faster when Jamie’s grip tightened. She was full of anticipation, her body tingling to feel her girlfriend’s hands all over her again. Tonight, she wouldn’t worry about her past or their future, there would be nothing else than Jamie in her mind. Dani’s thoughts were scattered and all over the place most of the time, the horrors from earlier this year hunting her on a daily basis. But every time she was falling, Jamie’s hands were there to hold her; strong and steady. Trustworthy. And Dani would lean her weight on them, knowing Jamie didn’t flinch under anything.<br/>
<br/>
The calloused hands from years of gardening slid under Dani’s satin shirt, making Jamie hum happily at the feeling of bare skin under her fingers. Dani was the first to lean into a kiss, their lips gentle against each other’s. Pleasantly knowing hands cupped the sides of Dani face and Jamie’s teeth nipped at her lower lip lightly, and Dani made a quiet, blissful sound in the back of her throat. Jamie pulled the blonde’s shirt off carefully, her hands wiping the light curls away from her face. The revealed bra was modest, a nice shade of lighter purple, perhaps selected on purpose to please Jamie’s eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me-“ Dani started, reaching out to fiddle with Jamie’s black shirt. Jamie looked at her, the smile on her face softening a tad bit.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me take yours off.” She continued determinedly, both of her hands grabbing Jamie’s shirt to pull it over her head. Dani looked down how the black bra framed Jamie’s round little breasts, a small smirk growing on her face and lips parting unintentionally. The younger woman would never get used to seeing Jamie undressed, her delicate body almost shining in her milky paleness. There were little moles dropped here and there on her skin, all of them adding up to her beauty.<br/>
<br/>
Jamie leaned in, her lips planting soft kisses all across Dani’s slender shoulders, slowly moving over to her neck. She felt like she was holding a fragile bird that could fly away at any moment if she took a too strong hold of her. Dani held kind of an understated beauty and she was sure the blonde was disarmingly unaware of her own prettiness. Her ivory skin was often highlighted with colorful clothes, her lovely form feeling good under Jamie’s hands. The brunette continued lower, her fingers yanking Dani’s pants down when she moved along the smooth skin and kissed a long trail across her stomach.<br/>
<br/>
A kiss by kiss, Jamie’s trail turned more hungry; needy to feel all of Dani. Her hands easily unclasped the purple bra and slid it away from Dani’s arms, her hands eagerly cupping the breasts and toying with the nipples. Dani let out a low sound, her brows furrowing in growing need. A new kind of smile painted upon Jamie’s flustered face, rose-pink lips illuminated by the dappled light as they pressed against Dani’s silky skin all over again.<br/>
<br/>
Jamie pushed them gently over to the bed, letting Dani fall back, a joyful laugh leaving her lips when she laid on the bed. Jamie was smirking confidently, her own excitement visible on her face where the messy curls weren’t covering her features. Jamie’s hands ran along the soft body, one hand slipping in Dani’s hair to tug gently. The white sheets rustled when she set herself on top of Dani and she began to suck, nip and tease, allowing her mouth to be filled with breasts and skin as she traveled down to capture it all.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmh…” Dani moaned through her parted lips, her half closed eyes fighting to stay open to see all of Jamie’s ministrations on her body. Jamie ran the flat of her tongue over her breasts, her fingers moving down to teasingly touch over Dani’s covered front. Over the past months, Jamie had learned things about Dani, learned what she liked and what lit up her mood. And there was still plenty to learn, new things to buy, outfits to see Dani wearing. And Jamie loved it, she adored how she could experience all this with Dani and learn together.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Ooh, all that I need is you</em></p><p><em>All that I ever need<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>Jamie’s lips sucked tenderly over the other’s collarbones, her fingers pressing harder against the white underwear. She bent to kiss the hollow of her throat, Dani moving her head so she could continue up, Jamie kissing higher and higher, then running her tongue down her neck, stopping to suck slightly at her earlobe. Jamie’s breasts were warm against Dani’s, the brown curls smelling floral and fresh near her nose. "A-ah..." Dani’s voice breathed out with burning, increasing need. Her hands raised up to fumble at Jamie’s bra to cover up her messy state, but the clasp didn’t open as easily as she would of wanted to.<br/>
<br/>
“Need help?” Jamie laughed in a low voice, reaching back to open her own bra. It was an older one, the clasps a little worn out and tight. She slid them off and tossed the piece on the floor, getting rid of her pants and socks in the process. Now Dani had a perfect view of Jamie’s body, her bare breasts and flat stomach, her sharp collarbones and the small curves of her waist. She smiled up at her, a sweet and innocent looking smile as if they were out in public. Then their lips met again, a bit of desperation for closeness mixing up with gentleness, Dani’s hips pushing up to feel some friction.<br/>
<br/>
Both of their lips parted, the tongues brushing against each other and their eyes pinching close to enjoy the moment. Jamie kissed Dani more demandingly, her shameless tongue licking Dani’s bottom lip, their tongues curling together. Jamie brought her hand back between Dani’s legs, teasingly rubbing over the fabric and making Dani’s breathing quiver. When Jamie pulled back, Dani whined lightly. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want to break the trance they were currently in, her heart beating painfully fast in her chest. Dani stared up at Jamie, her two colored eyes darkened of lust.<br/>
<br/>
The hazel eyes admired Dani, drinking in every inch of her what she saw, as if he was trying to commit it to memory. As if there would be a day when she needed to see this from her memories. And then Jamie leaned back in, her hands roaming the pale skin all over, greedy and eager. Dani responded immediately to the kiss, her lips opening without hesitation, inviting her tongue to join in. Jamie’s hands took a hold of Dani’s hips and pushed her higher on the bed, her fingertips easily rolling the other’s panties out of the way. Dani couldn't control the tingly sensation which traveled all the way down her spine, sending needy shivers up her body.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>All that I want to do</em></p><p>
  <em>Is hold you forever</em>
</p><p><em>Forever and ever</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jamie broke the kiss in a whim of an urge to mark Dani, her lips hovering down and sucking on the crease of her neck while her fingertips ran over the wet folds. Soft moans and whimpers left Dani’s plump lips, her eyes no longer even trying to stay open. Jamie felt a little smug at the instant positive feedback, the little teasing doing its work as expected. When Jamie pressed close again, Dani kissed back immediately, a small moan emitting into the kiss when Jamie rubbed over the swollen clit.<br/>
<br/>
"Jamie… Baby-" Dani begged quietly, her hands moving up and touching Jamie’s thighs, the tips of her nails digging into the skin. Jamie decided to give in and shifted lower, kissing the soft skin of Dani’s right breast, then taking that nipple into her mouth, sucking at her, gently scraping her teeth against it, making Dani waver. Jamie found it erotic to look at Dani laying there, looking so fuzzy in her pleasure. She kept touching her as she laid down, still touching her and softly pinching her nipples. The blonde’s sounds of pleasure got Jamie’s lower body coil in desire.<br/>
<br/>
Jamie’s hands spread Dani’s legs open and she settled in between them, her head quick to lower and lips planted a long path of kisses on the skin of her inner thighs, her teeth doing a few small bites when she moved closer to the glistening center. Leaning her head deeper down she took a long lick and hummed quietly in pleasure of tasting Dani, eagerly starting to lap over the swollen nub faster, a hand up Dani’s chest tightening around a nipple to stimulate it. Jamie had always enjoyed when someone was sensitive, Dani’s ability to focus on the moment and feel all of her touches being very enticing.<br/>
<br/>
The pleasure was twitching inside Dani – she wanted more. Jamie noticed it and soon changed her licks to just touch the most sensitive spot with the tip of her tongue, lapping fast and with pressure, little sucks accompanying the licks. Dani moaned without shame now and arched her back up, running her hand through the brown curls as Jamie continued to lick between her shaky legs. Dani wasn’t too familiar with pleasure during sex, not yet, her and Jamie being mostly busy for the past couple of months after quitting working at the Manor. Yet she was willing to experience everything with Jamie, slowly and steadily. Melt together more.<br/>
<br/>
Dani’s breathing stuttered slightly, her eyes wide, and she was so glad that they turned on the bedside lamp earlier this evening so she could now be watching the shadows that were on Jamie’s face from the light as she licked at her. She couldn't help but nudge her hips up a little, the gardener loving the way Dani sounded when she moaned and wiggled beneath her. And then one finger slid inside the heat of Dani’s core, easily moving deeper with the gathered wetness. Jamie’s eyes were keen to stay at Dani’s face, her eyes adoring the sight of seeing her girlfriend consumed by the pleasure. Jamie panted herself, half moaning as she started to thrust the finger in and out, another one slipping in after a short moment. Dani could feel herself stretching, the pressure being so good. So <em>satisfying</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Dani’s enjoyed the hot sensation in between her legs, her clouded mind still greedy for more. Her lips were bitten rosy and her chest was raising and falling as she breathed heavily. Her body was aching with need and craved the touches to continue as she whimpered and gyrated against Jamie’s hand and lips. Jamie was sliding her tongue hungrily over her to taste the wetness, taste her lover’s arousal. She couldn’t talk dirty at the same time as she was going down on her, but she wished he could tell Dani, right here, how good she tasted like and how sexy she was laying here with her tinted cheeks and hands grabbing the sheets to bear with Jamie’s actions.<br/>
<br/>
“Needy, are we.” Jamie purred as she pulled away to take a deep breath, a smirk lighting up her features. The blonde’s breathing hitched at the lack of touch, an embarrassingly red blush growing on her face. Dani bit down her bottom lip harshly and tried to swallow the whimper what was attempting to escape from her. She wanted to release to Jamie’s tongue and hands, but it wouldn’t be complete, not unless Dani could have her share of giving pleasure. It took a lot of self-control to not just ask Jamie to continue, but she held herself together.<br/>
<br/>
“Together, please.“ Dani murmured and shifted up, her weakened hands grabbing Jamie’s shoulders and pulling her up. Jamie was slightly surprised about Dani not letting her cum first, she cared far more about her lover’s pleasure than her own, but Dani really wanted to share the moment. The blonde stole one passionate kiss, tasting herself on Jamie’s lips and demandingly moved a hand down, slipping through Jamie’s thighs to feel over her front. She slid Jamie’s black underwear off, carelessly throwing the fabric on the side. The women rearranged themselves, Jamie’s hands staying on Dani’s body, a breathless chuckle of anticipation slipping in the air.<br/>
<br/>
The way the seducing smile graced Dani’s face was angelic, a wide smile of adoration and desire, all directed to Jamie. The gardener felt intense warm tingling when Dani touched over her clit boldly, her finger circling around it and Jamie moaned blissfully, her eyes meeting with Dani’s. Both of their pupils were dilated, dark pits admiring each other when both of their bodies shifted close. No words were needed, both of their fingers moving between heated folds and sliding deep inside each other.<br/>
<em><br/>
<br/>
Let 'em say we're crazy</em></p><p><em>What do they know?</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dani found it funny to remember that she was once clueless about women, when right now she looked at Jamie and knew exactly how turned on she was about the sounds she made and how good her body felt under her hands.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Jamie</em>-“ Dani whispered desperately, feeling how the sweet warmness had started to gather, her free hand’s fingers squeezing Jamie’s side to cope with the pleasure. Dani enjoyed to be filled with Jamie’s fingers, the fingers that knew exactly how to curl inside her and how rough she wanted them to move.<br/>
<br/>
“Dani…” Jamie’s voice was heavy with lust, eyes shutting close when two fingers entered her. Dani’s fingers were almost greedy, moving in and out just as fast as Jamie’s. Both of them were eager for more, their movements turning haste. Dani’s touches did odd things to Jamie’s nerves, making her feel lightheaded in a matter of minutes. Dani’s gaze felt like a blue-brown stormy sky that drowned her in the incoming rain and Jamie was unable to escape it.<br/>
<br/>
Jamie had never been sensitive, not in the same way as Dani. She thrived sexual pleasure from seeing Dani enjoy, but lately she had been giving in to let Dani touch her. And she had been finding it pleasurable to cum together, letting her body find its release when she focused on Dani’s fingers moving inside her. Tonight, every part of Jamie’s body was slowly turning sensitive, the curling of Dani’s fingers inside her making her want to feel everything. Jamie moved her hand to brush the other's cheek with a tender touch, her eyes still captured with the stormy sky, uncontrolled soft moans filling the room. Jamie’s thumb pressed against Dani’s clit with knowing circling motions, Dani’s hand starting to do the same to Jamie for them both to reach their climax. They listened to the wet sounds that came from the fast-paced sex when they kept on pushing inside each other, their moans flowing out broken and lascivious, bodies trying to meet with every thrust they were giving. Jamie knew Dani was holding her release and she was working hard to prevent it before Jamie was ready, the gardener appreciating her sweet thoughtfulness. Her Dani was always like that, sweeter than the strawberries at midsummer.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Put your arms around me</em></p><p><em>Baby, don't ever let go</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dani’s breathing was nothing but hitched quivers. Her heart refused to calm down, the heartbeat racing rapidly with the pleasure. The stimulation was too much but she loved it, her mind clouded of enjoyment. The tiredness of her hand moving in a bad position didn’t matter - nothing else didn't matter but their shared pleasure. Dani’s brows furrowed and lips stayed parted to let through a trail of haste moans. Breathing was hard for the both of them, the pleasure feeling suffocating and-<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck…” Jamie felt the built-up tension starting to break loose within her, every nerve on her lower body overwhelmed and the sensations of the orgasm feeling all the way on her thighs. Jamie added more pace to fuck Dani over the edge, watching as she became undone within seconds. Seeing Dani’s pleasure made the orgasm crash upon Jamie stronger, the intensity surprising her. They had been desperate to turn the deliciously throbbing pain into deeply burning pleasure that would throw their minds into a blissful satisfaction. And there it was, the joyful warmness filling their bodies, stunning their movements and making their heads nod against each other’s shoulders. The uncontrollable shaky moans filled the room until the climaxes flowed away, leaving their thoughts blank and sated. Dani’s milky skin turned unevenly red all around her body and Jamie was twitching when Dani’s fingers stayed curled inside her, the heated feeling lingering in her. Slowly, they both pulled their hands away and Dani uprightly watched how Jamie licked her shiny fingers clean, one by one, as if it was the fanciest dessert she had ever gotten. To Dani, Jamie was intriguing and bold in bed, her heart not settling down even now after the climax. Her Jamie was always like that, confident and caring.<br/>
<br/>
The gardener cupped Dani’s face, pulling her closer and kissing her. Their lips were swollen but not numb, the softness of the kiss so tender that Jamie felt it deep in her heart. Dani smiled widely against her lips, her hand raising up to pet Jamie’s hair. Breaking the kiss, Jamie leaned her head on Dani’s shoulder for a short moment and breathed in the smell of her. Dani smelled like sweet lemon, a lovely light scent of a summery day. Jamie wanted to tell the three most important words to Dani, but she stayed silent. They both did. They just stayed there, close, and tried to slow down their wildly jumping hearts.<br/>
<br/>
“We should sleep.” Dani whispered softly when the coldness of the room had grown goosebumps over their skins. They both laid their heads on the puffy pillows, Dani’s cheeks still slightly pink when they pulled the covers over them. Dani moved in so she was holding Jamie from behind, their bodies warm and comforting against one another. Her hand petted Jamie’s side, the movement not slowing down even when the sleep was starting to take over Jamie. And Jamie loved these little things about Dani, how she every night petted Jamie to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
“Goodnite, Poppins.” Jamie hummed, her voice trailing off at the end due to her sleepiness. She felt Dani’s lips against the area of her burn scar at her back, her eyes closing when the scar got kissed with such care and love. The skin had been scarred for as long as she could remember, but Dani made her feel like it had never happened. Dani accepted <em>everything</em> about her.<br/>
<br/>
“Goodnight, beautiful.” Dani replied in a whisper, the smile easy on her face. And soon Jamie was breathing evenly, the dreams already conquering her mind for the night. But Dani was still awake, her body relaxed against Jamie’s, a smile lingering on her lips for a long time. Her fingertips pet Jamie’s arm soothingly under the covers, knowing Jamie didn’t feel it anymore but Dani enjoyed it none the less. Her eyes fixated at the numbers of a small alarm clock on the bedside table. One four seven.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Time</em>. She often thought how much she envied the time. Only a thought about time was scary. The fact how fast it slipped through her fingers, how much it could take away and how it never stopped on its endless path. Dani felt that she never had enough time. She could never lay next to Jamie long enough or stay forever in the perfect moments she wanted to remember. And even they were in her memory, time took away all that after years. Jamie knew how afraid of time Dani was and she kept on reminding her to not let her mind get trapped in the dark thoughts because facing the time was inevitable. “If you don’t stop thinkin’, you’ll drown.” Jamie would say, her voice filled with bottled up sadness. “But we are already drowning.” Dani would answer in a silent voice, because she knew she was right. Everyone who was born was drowning since their first breath. She had always found it curious how people tried to hurry around, find their meanings and beat the time. And with time, she had understood that the limited amount of time what everyone had should be used for turning new chapters in their lives and make the most of every line what that chapter included, because every story had an ending. Dani knew this, because her heart wouldn’t beat as long as Jamie’s and she wouldn’t be able to hold Jamie’s hand when she left this world with Viola and stepped into another forever, but she also knew that she could stop standing and wasting the time. This would be <em>their</em> year. One day at a time, she no longer doubted that wouldn’t be enough. For now, Dani had time.<br/>
<br/>
Dani kept on petting Jamie’s arm, the sleep eventually starting to take over. She knew there would be oppressive nightmares, there always was. Those dreams made her see nothing but white and feel only gray, but with Jamie on her side, she could feel all the colors when she was awake, all the way from hot red to the darkest shade of black if she wanted to. Dani also knew that they could never repeat yesterday, so she would give all of her love to Jamie every single day.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>And we can build this dream together</em></p><p>
  <em>Standing strong forever</em>
</p><p><em>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
Their hearts were so full.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>